


Cabin Fever

by Keldae



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Shadow of Revan, referenced Theron Shan/Female Jedi Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keldae/pseuds/Keldae
Summary: Theron hates being locked down in one location on the best of days. Being isolated with only a Sith Lord, an irate Wookiee, and (the head of) a protocol droid that won't shut up for company? He's pretty sure he's in at least the second Corellian hell.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Cabin Fever

Isolation and lock-downs had never agreed with Theron. Being the type of person to thrive on being out and in the middle of the action, he had always hated being confined to one location, despite the necessity of it.

And right now, he wasn’t sure if being stuck in the safehouse with a Sith Lord, an irate Wookiee with no sense of volume control, and the head of a snarky protocol droid was better or worse than the idea of being entirely by himself. _This has got to be at least the second circle of hell._

The metaphorical dejarik board was set, and the pieces had started to move. Watching through the camera feeds he’d piggybacked into throughout Raider’s Cove, Theron could watch people murmuring as the crier droids passed them, as members of various pirate gangs both scoffed and scowled at the idea of a psychopathic rival crew being inbound, as Kai Zykken and his crew members glanced around with a healthy sense of paranoia. For a moment, he wondered if the cannibal story he and Lana had crafted was a little too much -- then he snorted to himself in amusement. The idea of a petite human woman like Master Taer-- like _Xaja_ being a bloodthirsty cannibal pirate was a hilarious one, and he was pretty sure her brothers would get a laugh out of it. He only hoped she would see the humour in the story. 

That was, of course, assuming she showed up. He’d managed to remotely slice into the  _ Serenity _ ’s databanks and plug Rishi’s coordinates into the navicomputer, as well as the  _ Dancer _ and the  _ Raven _ (he hadn’t even attempted with the  _ Shadow _ . Reanden Taerich, old professional spy that he was, hid his ship far too well. He just counted himself lucky he’d managed to get into Imperius’ navicomputer.), but he had no way to know if any of his targeted allies had even seen the new coordinates. And even if they did, when the hells would they get to distant Rishi? If any of them were on, say, Ilum, the travel alone could take weeks.

And Theron was pretty sure he was about to go mad from cabin fever. He groaned as he flopped backward onto one of the couches in this safehouse -- there was only so much work he could do with his limited access to the outdoors, and he was bored out of his mind. At this point, he would have been happy to have Cipher kriffing Nine for company, or at least someone to talk to who wasn’t Lana or Jakarro or Dee-Four. 

“There’s no way we can get them here sooner, is there?” he asked as he picked up a stylus and started twirling it in his fingers. Of course, there wasn’t any way, none that wouldn’t alert the Revanites to something being up. But maybe Lana had thought of something?

“Not without a direct contact and you know it,” Lana answered; Theron swore he could hear her eyes rolling. “And we are _not_ risking what we’ve built up to try getting any of them here sooner.”

Theron groaned again, tossing the stylus up and catching it. “We got those coordinates sent out a week ago, right? If they’re coming from Coruscant or Dromund Kaas--”

“Still another two days from either system, if they left as soon as they got the coordinates.” Lana looked over at him from another chair, eyes glowing eerily in the dim safehouse. “Do quit your fretting, Theron. I can only endure so much of your pining for Master Taerich.”

“... I am  _ not _ pining,” Theron muttered petulantly. He did  _ not _ pine, and certainly not for a blasted Jedi, no matter how cute and friendly she was. The stylus flew upward and was caught again. “I’m kriffing  _ bored _ .” 

“Doesn’t the SIS train their agents in coping with stakeouts and isolation?” Lana asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, failed out of that class,” Theron grumbled.

“I’m shocked. Really.”

Theron had to resist the urge to throw the stylus at Lana. Instead, he sighed and tossed it up again, then caught it, mentally calculating how many rotations he could get out of the device if he flicked his wrist on the next toss up. Up, and--

The alert coming through on his implants distracted him from the stylus. He swore under his breath as the stylus dropped onto his face, then sat up as he blinked his way through the interface over his eye. “Finally,” he muttered as he saw two very welcome ship signatures entering Rishi’s orbit. It wasn’t Xaja Taerich -- who he was still  _ not _ pining over, no matter what Lana thought -- but he was still more than pleased to see that Korin and Sorand were both here. (And truth be told, he was happier to see the smart-mouthed smuggler and Darth Imperius than he would have been to see their father.) “Imperius and Captain Korin both just hit orbit.”

“Excellent news.” Lana briskly stood up from her chair and made her way over to the main computer that Theron had been running everything from. “Now we just need them to start encountering the locals and find their way over here. Hopefully their father and sister won’t be too far behind.”

“Hells, I hope not,” Theron muttered as he looked through the pings of inbound ship registries, desperately hoping the  _ Serenity _ ’s codes would show up next.  _ Not _ because he had a crush on the pretty Jedi Master piloting that ship, but because she was one of the most capable, clever individuals he’d ever met… and had been styled as the captain of his and Lana’s fictional crew of cannibals, after all. Best to have the ‘captain’ present, with the rumours Lana had planted about her. 

And because if he had his choice as to which new faces he could see to break the monotony of his safehouse isolation, he definitely preferred hers.


End file.
